


who says you can't be a little gay with your best friend?

by xynis



Series: just bros being hoes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Making Out, they're both a couple of nerds, this took three months to write ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xynis/pseuds/xynis
Summary: "Hey Iwa-chan, wanna make out?"
Iwaizumi really kind of does.





	

"Hey Iwa-chan, wanna make out?”

They’re sitting on the couch watching a documentary on corn growth in the west and Oikawa is _bored_. He knows that Iwaizumi likes documentaries and everything, and Oikawa can roll with documentaries because god knows he’s forced more than one anime into their tv regimen, but today it’s hot and the narrator is just _dry _,__ and Oikawa needs a change of pace or he’s going to explode.

Still though, when he asks Iwa to make out, he’s basically expecting to receive some sort of physical attack from the boy next to him. Maybe a snort of derision or a look of confusion, or even being ignored altogether.

What he’s really not expecting is for Iwaizumi to turn and look him in the eye and say “Yes.”

He’s so unprepared, in fact, that he just stares at his best friend for six, seven, eight seconds, a rush flooding his ears and he loses all sense of the television droning on in the background as the world narrows to one little pinprick.

_Yes._

It’s too late, he’s already dropped his composure, but he plasters on a smirk anyway. “My, my, my, Iwa-chan, don’t be so desperate! You can’t just say that kind of thing to every beautiful boy who crosses your path.”

Iwaizumi flicks him. “You’re not just any beautiful boy, Shittykawa.”

Nope, that’s it. Composure gone. Fucking again. Oikawa can already tell it’s going to take him longer to form a response, embarrassingly long, but Iwaizumi doesn’t even give him the luxury.

“C’mon, don’t tell me you’re going to chicken out on me?”

The words are a lightning bolt down Oikawa’s spine. Of course he’s not going to fucking _chicken out,_ and Iwaizumi knows it.

In a second Oikawa has his leg slung over Iwaizumi’s lap, settling his weight onto Iwaizumi’s thighs and looking down at him.

God, all the playfulness is gone and there’s just this suffocating tension, like they’re about to either break away or collide at any given moment. Iwaizumi’s eyes bore into his like a dare, and Oikawa can’t break away, not now.

So he leans in, pressing his lips against his best friend’s, his perfect smooth lips meeting chapped lips in a kiss that isn’t like any kiss Oikawa’s ever had – it’s not like kissing family but it isn’t really charged enough to feel like a romantic kiss.

He thinks he likes it.

And he _definitely_ likes the startled little gasp Iwaizumi releases as their lips meet, and the way he surges up ever so slightly to provide counter pressure.

They kiss like that for a while, just soft pressure between the two of them, nothing crazy or enough to make Oikawa feel anything other than a little happy bubble in his chest. He’s honestly feeling pretty good about the whole situation when suddenly Iwaizumi’s tongue is sliding along his bottom lip.

He pulls away with a yelp (a _yelp_ , goddammit, he’s supposed to be suave here!) and he can feel a blush every so lightly creeping into his cheeks.

Iwaizumi’s hand is on his thigh, rubbing in comforting little circles.

“Come on, Oikawa, you can’t tell me this vanilla shit is what you meant by making out.”

It isn’t. But he also didn’t think they would actually get to the making out part – Iwaizumi’s just so hard to read.

Still though. Oikawa hesitates just a second longer and Iwaizumi's hand stills on his thigh.

"Hey, Tooru, are you okay?"

How dare he break out first names at a time like this. Oikawa has an instant roil of emotions. He kind of wants to cry and he kind of wants to kiss Iwaizumi until they're both coming apart at the seams, turned on and desperate and _confused_.

And since he's definitely not going to fucking cry while he sits in his best friend's lap, he guesses he's going for the latter.

He’s back on Iwaizumi’s lips in a moment, chest tight and he presses closed-mouth little kisses against him, not daring to be the one to deepen the kiss. He’s breathless just waiting for Iwaizumi to take the initiative again.

Only this time, Iwaizumi doesn’t. He still meets Oikawa’s lips with that glorious upward pressure but it’s easily been a full minute and he still hasn’t tried to go any further.

Oikawa pulls away and gives him a grumpy glare.

Iwaizumi just looks confused.

“I just have to do everything myself,” Oikawa grumbles, surging back in and catching Iwaizumi’s bottom lip between his teeth.

He’s rewarded with another beautiful little gasp before Iwaizumi grunts and slides his hand up into Oikawa’s hair, pulling him down and sliding his tongue into his mouth and _this, this_ is _kissing._

Oikawa’s reeling in seconds (probably from lack of oxygen) but it’s just so _good_ and he knows he’s basically melting against the steadfast rock that is Iwaizumi and this is very easily the best goddamn kiss he’s ever had in his fucking _life._ He hears himself moan somewhere along the way and he wonders for a moment if he’s moaned before and he just didn’t notice, but he can’t bring himself to care.

When they finally break away to breathe, Oikawa’s panting, boneless, and basically altogether feeling Really Fucking Good. Iwaizumi doesn’t look like he’s doing much better, but Oikawa can’t spend much time looking at the rest of him because the way his lips look when they’re thoroughly kissed, a little swollen and slick with spit, well. That’s definitely one of the prettier things Oikawa has ever seen.

He brings a hand up against those lips, thumb brushing them lightly.

“Hajime,” he breathes.

Iwaizumi gasps and when his eyes go up to meet Oikawa’s they’re dark and turned on, sending a shiver down his spine.

His hands grab Oikawa’s back and the world shifts, the couch against his back and Iwaizumi looming over him and damn _that’s_ hot.

Iwaizumi doesn’t even hesitate before closing the distance, kissing him deeply. Oikawa’s hands are framing his face, holding him there, kissing him like he’s not already completely out of breath.

Iwaizumi’s hands have migrated a little lower, rubbing at his waist before sliding down and framing his hips, the pressure absolutely insane and Oikawa hasn’t exactly been in this position before, held down and kissed so deeply, so thoroughly, but he definitely fucking likes it.

One of Iwaizumi’s hands moves in just a little, grabbing where Oikawa’s leg meets his torso, and with a gasp Oikawa realizes he’s actually pretty fucking turned on right now.

But this?

This is uncharted territory. Sure they’re both into guys one way or another but best friends are supposed to be off limits. Just because they’re already making out doesn’t mean… sex stuff, right?

Iwaizumi seems to be having a similar thought process because his hands still and his kisses slow down until he’s just hovering above his face, and when Oikawa opens his eyes he sees Iwaizumi’s eyes are already open, looking shocked as he stares down. They’re both flushed and panting and if Oikawa’s got a semi then Iwaizumi probably does too but he can’t bring himself to look.

Iwaizumi shifts backward. “Uh. Huh. Uh, I – I’m sorry, Tooru, I think I went too far.”

Oikawa can’t think.

“Uh. Yeah, uh, I guess I did too.”

They’ve separated, sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Oikawa doesn’t feel embarrassed or anything, but he’s not really turned on anymore either. It’s a weird atmosphere, like neither one of them knows exactly what they want to do – if they would even want to move forward. Like they’re not really opposed to getting each other off, but they’ve never given it time of day before.

“’m going to the bathroom,” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa watches him go.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a plan for an (explicit) chapter two it will just probably take me another three months my writer's block is so bad smh


End file.
